When it Comes to an End
by Charming Visions
Summary: After the long wait, chapter 7 is up. Takes place during Harry's seventh year. Is this the end of Voldermort? Allies and Traitors alike will reveal themselves by the end. Sequel to When they Were Seventh Years RemusOC HG HrR
1. Chapter I

**When it Comes to an End**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter's eyes flew open in the wake of his nightmare. Since his first year at Hogwarts, he had been forced to endure the images of his parent's last night. He had been forced to hear his father's commands, and he had been forced to endure his mother's pleas, but never before had he been forced to see the occurrence of what had actually happened that night in its entirety. He sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. His hair had grown a little longer resembling a Beatle-style hair cut. His ink black hair now fully covered the revolting lightening bolt shaped scar. He reached over and picked up his glasses. Placing them on the bridge of his nose, Harry stood up and walked over to the window in his room. It was still early enough in the morning that all the Dursleys lay sleeping in their beds. Harry looked out at the sky. Soon Dawn's fingers would be spreading across the sky. Realizing that he would never be able to fall back into a blissful slumber, Harry pulled out his desk chair and sat down. There he waited. Supposedly for the dawn, but in his heart, he waited for peace.

McKenzie Taylor stood in front of her junior's English seventh period class. Yawning slightly, she began to discuss F. Scott Fitzgerald's, _The Great Gatsby_. It was one of her all-time favorite novels to read and to teach. Alongside that were Ayn Rand's _Anthem_, Shakespeare's _Othello,_ _Romeo and Juliet, The Taming of the Shrew_, _The Merchant of Venice_, and for a fun novel to read, _The Phantom of the Opera _by Gaston Leroux. McKenzie was often mocked by her coworkers as being bookish middle-aged woman, and although McKenzie took the words in good fun, the fact remained that she was a middle-aged has been who found her romance within textual context.

Not to say that McKenzie was unattractive. Far from it. She stood at 5'6, weighed around one hundred and fifteen pounds, she had long red hair that held blonde highlights, and to top the image off, she had the most beautiful penetrating blue eyes imaginable. True, she hid them behind small framed glasses most of the time, they were gorgeous nonetheless.

The bell finally rang and McKenzie ended with, "Okay class, read chapter eight and nine tonight. Remember, there will be a quiz on it tomorrow, so actually read it." The class laughed at her light but serious command. In groups, the students filed out of the classroom and McKenzie walked over to the white board and began to erase the lesson plan of the day. She then wrote the following plan on the board, using alternative colors of markers of course. "I'm such a loser." She mumbled to herself. Dusting her hands off on her black pants, McKenzie returned to her desk and sat down. Pulling out a pink pen, she began to grade a few quizzes before she was interrupted. Keeping her gaze down on the sheet of paper, she glanced up quickly before returning her gaze to her quiz then to inform him that she acknowledged his prescence, she asked, "What can I do for you?"

The person, presumably a man, laughed. "I have a meeting I wish to deal with that involves you. You look radiant Miss Miller." At the sound of her birth name, McKenzie's head shot up. She looked at the man and finally grinned.

"Hullo Albus."

Sophia and Albus sat in Sophia's living room. Sophia sat on the couch with her feet curled under her while Albus sat in the glider-rocker, obviously enjoying its smooth ride. "Yes...I do believe I'll have to put one of these in my office." Albus declared.

Sophia stifled her giggles with her hand before saying, "Albus, if you placed one in your office, you would never leave."

"True."

"It's so strange."

"What is?"

"My calling you Albus. The last time I saw you was...well over nineteen years ago."

"Have I changed that much?" Albus inquired.

Sophia smiled warmly at him and tilted her head. She shook it side-to-side. "No, you are still the wonderful Dumbledore I knew from school."

"I am pleased to hear so. Miss Miller, er, Miss Taylor. There is a reason for my visit."

"Yes..." Sophia prodded.

"As you know, Voldermort returned two years ago."

Sophia visibly shook at his name, "I had heard."

"The time for the battle is soon upon us. Harry will be graduating this year. It is the opportune moment for Volermort's attack."

"As well as for me to return to the world I left behind so long ago."  
  
"And to protect Harry."

"I do not think he will understand." Sophia stated slowly.

Dumbledore looked down at his hands wearily before whispering, "He has dealt with so much, Sirius's death almost killed him, but to now found out that he has a guardian...I do fear the same."

"Sirius is dead?" Sophia whispered. Dumbledore looked up, and his eyes twinkled.

"Supposedly." "Explain." Sophia begged.

"He fell through the vale at the Ministry in Harry's fourth year."

"How were you able to bring him back?"

"Sirius's time is not over yet." Dumbledore replied simply.

"When will Harry find out?"

"In two nights. The Weasley's are going to pick Harry up and bring him the Order's headquarters. Sirius will greet him there. As will you."

"Me?" Sophia exclaimed. "Woah, woah, woah, back the soul train line up. When was that established?"

"Please Sophia. We need you. Now."

"I won't have a job."

"Oh but you will!" Albus confirmed happily.

"Of course I will." Sophia mumbled dramatically.

"It just so happens that Hogwarts needs a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

"Haven't you needed a new one for the past seven years?" Sophia inquired.

"Well...yes."

"I thought so. Very well."

"Praise to the stars. I will return for you Sunday night." Albus said as he stood up from the chair reluctantly.

"Just take it." Sophia told him dismissively. "I'll be waiting."

"Till then?" Albus stated.

"Till then." Sophia affirmed.

Life at The Burrow had grown hectic. What with Hermione staying at the home, and the impending departure to pick Harry up. Ron and Hermione were excited, as best friends should be. Yet Ginny remained neutral. She showed little emotion once the news of the plan of retrieving Harry for the last time was finalized. In fact, she pretended as if nothing were going on. On Sunday afternoon, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione left for the Dursley's while Molly and Ginny left for headquarters.

Ginny was not looking forward to the upcoming year. It all seemed so final, and she was not even graduating! She considered Ron on of her best friends, as strange as that often sounds. To see him go while she remained for another year at Hogwarts seemed damaging. Shaking her head, Ginny tried in vain to dismiss such depressing thoughts. She still had one year with them. When Molly and Ginny walked in they were greeted with a most unexpected surprise. Sirius came from the kitchen calling to the two women.

"Molly! Ginny! You look beautiful!"

Sunday morning was quite tense at the Dursely's. Once again, Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon sat in the parlor. Harry tried to flee the monotony by staying in his room, a feat that seemed to work well enough, until...

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry, who was lying on his back on his bed, groaned and moved his hands over his face. Sitting up, he pushed his legs over the side and stood up.

"Coming Vernon!" Opening the bedroom door, Harry walked out of his room and down to the parlor. Vernon, whom stood at the window, turned immediately at the sound of Harry's steps.

"When are you freakish friends arriving?"

"Supposedly around two-thirty."

"And they are coming..." Vernon began to state.

"By means of knocking on the front door, so don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry interrupted.

"You ungrateful, insolent-"

"...foolish brat. I know exactly what you are going to say to me Vernon, but never fear," he assured Vernon, "this will be the last day you will be forced to see my face."

"One can only pray." Vernon mumbled.

Harry was about to protest when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it."

"See that you do." Vernon spat. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the front door.

"Ron! Mr. Weasley! You are early."

"I do hope it isn't a problem." Arthur Weasley began.

"No trouble at all. Let me go get my things." Harry then bolted up the stairs and returned a few moments later with a trunk and two suitcases.

"More than usual?" Ron spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"This is everything, I don't plan to return." Harry returned. "Goodbye Petunia! Vernon...Dudley." Harry shouted, when no response came, the three men left the home.

Arthur then turned to Harry. "First, we get your Apparation license!" Harry only smiled at Arthur's humor.

That evening, Albus came as promised to Sophia's door. Everything had been packed, and Sophia opened the door to him graciously. "Good evening Albus. I will be out in a moment." A second later, Sophia closed her front door and locked it.

"Shrink all of it?" Albus asked.

"In my pocket." She replied, pointing to her coat jacket.

"Then off we go!" The two appeared a minute later in front of Sirius's old home, Albus immediately knocked on the door. "They got rid of all the creatures." Albus warned.

"Pity." Sophia stated while pouting. The door immediately opened to the face of Molly Weasley. "MOLLY!" Sophia screamed joyously. The two women embraced immediately, and they both laughed when they broke apart.

Meanwhile in the kitchen: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Arthur, Fred and George, Billy, Charlie, and Percy, alongside Minerva, Severus Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, and other members of the Order sat to dinner. When they heard the joyful scream, everyone looked at each other questioningly, while Sirius beamed and shook his head.

Molly and Sophia chatted vivaciously for a few moments until finally Molly pulled her into the house. Molly led her into the kitchen and the first person Sophia saw was Sirius. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Is that you Sirius Black?" Sophia inquired playfully.

"My darling Sophia, it is!" And with that Sophia ran over to him. Sirius immediately picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her forehead and Sophia rubbed at the spot he kissed as if it had offended her.

"Yuck." She giggled. Sirius pouted but Sophia only stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature Miller." Sirius declared. Sophia only winked in return. She finally glanced around the table.

"Minerva? My stars, I haven't seen you since my fifth year! You look exquisite! Now who are these fine children? All of them yours Molly?"

"Not all, just most. You remember Arthur don't you?" Molly paused and Sophia nodded, she did. "Then I'll start from the beginning. That is Bill, our oldest, Charlie, he's a dragon tamer, Percy, Fred and George, the 'pranksters,' Ron, and Ginny, the only girl." Sophia smiled warmly at them.

"Hullo." She said.

"And that is Hermione Granger. And that is-" Molly said, pointing at Harry.

"Harry Potter." Sophia ended, "What? You didn't think that seventeen years in California had totally disturbed my mind did you?" She smiled warmly at Harry. "How are you?" Harry looked at her curiously, but responded all the same, as not to be rude.

"I am well. I guess that's all that one can ask for these days." Sophia frowned at his odd response. She then finished looking around the table, and her gaze settled on Severus. She took an involuntary step away from him, and Sirius, seeing her obvious discomfort, grabbed her hand. She looked up at Sirius, who was gazing down at her, searching her frightened eyes. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. Albus cleared his throat, indicating something to Severus. Severus looked at Albus, then at Sophia. Pushing his chair back he walked over to Sophia.

"We have much to discuss, but before we take any step, this must be said. I apologize for our past, I know it is not a good one. Understand though, I am on the same side you are on now, so do not let whatever anger or hatred you have for me interrupt the current situations." Typical Snape fashion, apologize, but only for a price.

Sophia lifted her chin. "We do have a lot to discuss," she spat, "and that is a conversation I will be sure you're involved fully in. However, we are mature adults, so I will not let what happened in the past interfere with future business arrangements." She said in a voice devoid of any emotion, something that she did not feel. She hated Severus, and she found little comfort that he had switched sides. Severus however looked at Sophia in surprise, and Sophia returned his gaze with determination. A minute later though, her resolve broke. Her walls were blown into, and she clinched her fists. A minute later she heard his voice.

"Sorry I'm late. I was caught up with some business at..." The voice began. Sophia closed her eyes and bit her lip before finally taking a deep breath and turning around to face the man whom she had loved since her seventh year.

A/N: Okay first chapter to my sequel of "When They Were Seventh Years", I would suggest reading that because some things that were left unanswered there will be answered here. Review please, I just got home from a MISERABLE competition.


	2. Chapter II

A hundred emotions passed over Remus's face as he looked down upon Sophia. However, the most distinguishing one was the last, and that was anger. It is simply amazing at how feelings simply became a matter of state, and one no longer realizes that they still feel the same thing that they felt years ago. When Remus looked at Sophia, memories of that night flooded his memory. Instead of continuing his sentence, he glared at Sophia then spun on his heel and quickly left the room. Sirius faltered for a moment before leaving the room quickly to follow his friend of so long.

The room was silent, and all eyes were on Sophia, trying to figure out how she would take Remus's brush-off. She preformed an Academy Award winning act and quickly plastered a smile on her face. Shrugging her shoulders, trying to remain as light as possible, she pulled out a chair and sat down. No one said a word, not one single word.

Sirius followed Remus out of the room and outside. Looking left to right, he saw that Remus was following the street with his hands shoved in his cloak. Groaning, Sirius jogged up to Remus.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you tell me SHE was going to be there?" Remus demanded.

Sirius cocked his head to the side, "To be honest, I didn't know how I would tell you, mate." Sirius replied gently.

"For starters, a nice, by the way Remus, we found Sophia and she'll be there waiting for you." Remus huffed.

"She was just as surprised as you were."

"Where the hell did you find her anyway?"

"I didn't find her, Dumbledore did, and she was a muggle teacher in America. She only came back for Harry's sake, so don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius retorted. Strangely enough, Remus was not comforted by Sirius's remarks.

"She still looks the same." Remus whispered.

"Yes."

"She looks a bit tired though."

"I suppose." Sirius agreed.

"She has lines around her lips...and her eyes...they don't shine like they used to."

"She's been through a lot mate."

"We all have." Remus spat angrily. "I don't understand how you can greet her with open arms after she abandoned us without a word. She wasn't there at Lily and James's wedding, she wasn't at their funeral, hell she wasn't even at Harry's birth. She wasn't there when Voldermort disappeared, nor was she there when he returned. She has not been there once for Harry. She wasn't there in his first year when he first met Voldermort, or his second year when he fought Tom Riddle. She wasn't there in his third year when Harry finally met Peter Pettigrew, or in his fourth year when he watched that boy, that Cedric Diggory, die. She wasn't there when Harry had to deal with your supposed death, or last years antics, so why does everyone believe that she will be there for him now?" Remus demanded.

"Because SHE didn't have a choice." A female voice answered. Remus stilled and closed his eyes, turning around, he faced the voice.

"Hello Sophia."

"Hello Remus. Sirius, could you excuse us?" Sophia politely asked. Sirius started to move, then hesitated, "Please?" Sophia asked once more. Sirius glanced at Remus who in turn nodded to his friend to leave. Once Sirius was out of ear-shot, Sophia spoke again. "Is there anything else you would like to say? Or did that just about cover it?"

"I have nothing else to say...for now."

"Good, then it's my turn. I had no choice, none, nada, keine, zilch. I had no say in where I went or how long I was gone. DO you know how much it killed me inside to hear about you and Lily and James and Sirius. At how all of your lives were continuing to go one while mine was stuck in the mud. I wasn't there for Harry's birth, but I know everything about that day. I wasn't there for Lily's wedding, but I picked out the gown. I gave up a life I once knew so well so that others could be happy. So you just take a deep breath and back off, perhaps if you stop holding on to whatever it is you're holding on to you might be able to hear the story. Not that I am going to explain it to you, but the events will reveal themselves in due time. I just came out here to apologize for any inconvenience I have caused or will continue to cause. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a god-son to meet." And with that Sophia turned around and marched away from a very stunned Remus, her head high in the air.

**A/N: **Rather short I know, but it seemed like a good place to end. Next chapter shall be longer, and for those who are currently reading, "A Simple Fairy Tale." I will update it soon, but I'm trying to get the ball scene perfect...yeah I am a perfectionist.

**Zesuit:** curtseys Thank you!

**Crazaylady**: That's what I get for proofreading at like 2 a.m. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Keep reading and coughreviewingcough. Insert wink here. You are awesome for reviewing on more than one of my stories!


	3. Chapter III

Harry stared at Sophia in astonishment. The only person he had ever heard berate Remus was Mrs. Weasley...was it just a woman thing? Sophia smiled warmly at him as she walked over to his seat. "Harry, would you mind walking with me?" Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I feel that I should I explain myself to you. I feel that before we can even have a friendship, you need to know some things that happened in the past, and why I am here now. I want to know you Harry, but I guess you'll have to know me first. Make sense?" She told him as she tilted her head slightly. Harry glanced around the table until he met Sirius's eyes. Sirius nodded, urging him to go with her.

"I guess so." He said as he stood up. "The food was wonderful, as usual, Mrs. Weasley." Harry told Molly politely.

"A cuisine delight!" Sophia affirmed. She then looped her arm with Harry's and led him out the back. They walked around the street until they came to a park. Sophia detached from Harry and sat on the rusted Merry-Go-Round, she was silent until Harry opened his mouth.

"You wanted to talk, so..." He began. Sophia cleared her throat.

"Right. Well. First off, I knew James and Lily from...too many years ago. I knew James first, then I met Lily and we became best friends. About that time James had met up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and those four were simply attached. Later on we had a friend Giselle, I haven't a clue as to her whereabouts now. Anyway in my seventh year, Voldermort had started to rise with fervor. We weren't too afraid of him you know? Perhaps we should have been, yet his name just didn't strike fear into the hearts until towards the middle and end. Sure we knew he was a horrible...thing...and we were all nervous about his power, but fear? Anyway, my parents died that year, and it was also the year..." She paused for a moment and stared at the ground in front of her. Harry sat down beside her, fully intrigued, and touched her arm, encouraging her to continue. She looked over at him and swallowed, "right well, that was the year I met him."

Harry interrupted her, "Personally? What were you? Trying to join his ranks or something?" Harry asked half-serious, was that not what Peter had done?

Sophia looked at him as if she had been slapped, and Harry saw the anger in her eyes, yet she swallowed all emotion. "As if. It was the day of my parent's funeral, many people were there, my parent's were popular Aurors I guess you could say. Well as we began to disperse Death Eaters filled the premises. My brother's were murdered, and I was...captured. I ended up at St.Mungo's the following Tuesday."

"When was the funeral?"

"Funny, something many people wouldn't remember. The exact day of the funeral...it was Saturday."

"What happened between Saturday and Tuesday?"

Sophia closed her eyes and an involuntary shiver passed through her. A lot more than what her first dreams had told her had occurred. She had always held false illusions of perhaps one day finding Yolana Greene, yet she knew that now her courage would be the feeling to stop her search. She feigned a smile and looked over at Harry, "Nothing of consequence."

Harry had seen her internal battle, but instead of saying anything he nodded, "Please continue." He urged her.

"Right, well basically I escaped from Voldermort, that act in itself put me in much more danger than I could have expected. Attacks began to grow in number and finally one night I had to leave, no choice, and no chance for explanation. I said goodbye to your mother and father, and even if they did not know it, I knew it would be the last. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I had to do it, for you. Dumbledore and I are the only to know the full truth behind my disappearance, but it was told in prophecy, the stupid buggers, that I am to be your guardian, now that the end is finally coming."

"What?"

"You might as well know now that the final battle will occur between you and Voldermort this year."

"Do you know more?"

"Perhaps." Sophia replied.

"But I can't know?"

"When the time comes, you will know everything. I have let on too much and Molly will kill me. Know this Harry, it is more important now that you know it, people are not what they seem. There will be even worse betrayers than Peter Pettigrew that will unveil themselves...on both sides." She stood up and sighed. "Please do not be angry with me, and please trust me. Those are two decisions you must make on your own."

"Why is Remus so upset with you?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"We need to return to the house." Sophia declared, changing the subject.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"If you really wish to know Harry, ask Remus, I'm sure he'd be glad to tell you everything." Sophia started walking, Harry hurried up to walk beside her.

"And what was that with Snape?"

"I did not expect to see him again." Sophia said briskly.

"So you-" Harry began.

Sophia stopped short, "I do not wish to be rude, but these questions have nothing to do with you so please let the past sleep." She whispered angrily while staring up at Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders and the two began walking. He would just ask Remus.

Remus laid back on the guest bed and stared up at the ceiling. So much had changed since Sophia had left, had his feelings for her changed? He was angry, and rightfully so. He had been hurt enough, something many people overlooked. He had lost two of his best friends to death, the only girl whom he could love to her own fear, and almost lost his other best friend to that damned veil. Yet Sirius was still alive, Harry was in good health, two blessings Remus counted daily. And now, Sophia was back. He ran a tired hand through his grey-blonde hair and sighed. He had a long week ahead of him, and the full moon was in three weeks. He walked up and opened the door to the hall, and from there he walked into the bathroom to shower. A hot shower always did the heart good.

Sophia and Harry had returned to the house, Sophia feigned fatigue, and Molly graciously showed her the guest bedroom, and then pointed to the bathroom. Sophia quickly placed her clothing into the chest drawers before picking up a towel and her pajamas, she then walked out of her bedroom and toward the bathroom.

At the exact moment the bathroom door opened, Remus stepped out of the shower. Sophia walked into the bathroom onto a thoroughly wet and naked Remus, she covered her eyes quickly and turned around. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed.

Remus laughed nervously as he put a towel around his waist. "No need for apologies, it was an accident."

"I should have knocked-"

"No harm done-" They said at the same time.

"Are you presentable?" Sophia inquired.

"Yes." Remus answered.

Sophia turned slowly around and sighed. "That was..."

"Awkward?" Remus ended.

"Slightly." Sophia agreed.

"Well, I'll let you to your shower." Remus told her.

"Thanks." Sophia exhaled. Remus picked up his clothing and left the bathroom. Sophia gently closed the door behind him. Sophia leaned up against the closed door and placed her head in her hand as she breathed in deeply. When Remus closed his bedroom door, he did the same. Each prayed there would be no more "meetings" such as that one. Sophia quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. He still looked amazing.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed.

To my reviewers...

**Lossenrhos: Oh trust me, there will be a lot going on. Thanks for the review!**

**Crazaylady: Haha you crack me up. Here is my update as you so graciously demanded.**

**Whimsical Firefly: I am glad you enjoy it, please continue to read.**

**Zesuit: I think everyone should curtsey. Anyway, I shall read your piece soon! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**And to everyone: Please continue to read!**


	4. Chapter IV

The following day proved to be rather tense for both Remus and Sophia. So far Remus and Sophia had successfully avoided each other as much as possible, but by dinner, that idealistic dream vanished. Remus sat at the table chatting vivaciously with Harry and Sirius, while Sophia sat upstairs on her bed reading through a novel. She had promised Molly to be down as soon as she finished the chapter in the newest muggle mystery novel. Sophia already knew who the killer was, but it was satisfying to prove her theories right.

Once she had finished, she put on her sandals and walked downstairs to the kitchens where everyone was having dinner. She was however, slightly deterred in the foyer when she saw Severus walking in. He simply tipped his head in acknowledgement of her and continued to walk, yet Sophia stood on the last step staring after him. She desperately wanted to know why he was here, in the Order's headquarters, but that could wait until later. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she swung around the railing and walked into the kitchen, briefly noticing Remus's presence before she took a seat, unfortunately for both of them, it was right across from him. Remus took the first step in trying to create a somewhat civil, if not friendly, friendship. "Good evening Sophia."

"Good evening." She replied stiffly.

"I trust your day was a pleasant one?"

"As much as can be in this dark place-no offence Sirius. And yours?" Sophia decided to follow his game.

"I can't complain." That ended their brief conversation, and Remus returned his attentions to Sirius and Harry. Sophia rolled her eyes and concentrated on her meal. Finally growing weary of her own silence, she turned to her right and saw a lovely red-headed young woman slumped in her seat. Sophia narrowed her eyebrows slightly and decided to talk to her.

"Hello." The girl did not respond. Sophia tried again, "Hello..." She said a bit louder, the girl looked over at her quickly and her eyes made an apologetic gesture.

"Were you talking to me? Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." The young woman said quickly.

Sophia laughed lightly, "It's fine, I do that too. You're...Ginny correct?" The girl nodded and Sophia feigned relief, "That's a relief, I have always been horrible with names, I swear I don't know how I'm going to teach, I'll never remember anyone's name."

Ginny tried to laugh, "You'll do fine, I'm sure. At least better than our past teachers. The only tolerable one we've had was Professor Lupin." Sophia's eyes widened in surprise at Ginny's revelation.

"Remus...I mean Professor Lupin...taught at Hogwarts? When?"

"Oh it was a while back, my second year, Harry's third." Ginny said.

"Did he quit?"

"Technically...yes...but he would have had to leave, parents had found out about the Professors...well something that couldn't be changed, so he saved everyone the hassle and he left."

"Really?" Sophia stated, mildly interested. "He was a good teacher?"

Ginny nodded, "One of the best. Moody was a good teacher too..."

"Alastor Moody?"

"You know him? Well, he wasn't really Moody, he turned out to Barty Crouch."

"Senior?" Sophia asked skeptically.

"No-no junior." Ginny clarified.

"That sounds about right, he never was a good man."

"You knew him?"

"I knew his face and reputation." Sophia responded.

"What else do you know?" Ginny asked as she sat pushed herself up in her seat.

"Oh things that would make you laugh until you cried."

"Like..."

"Like when Sirius ran naked through the Hogwarts yards in winter." Sophia giggled. Sirius heard this and spoke up.

"Hey! What happens in the past stays in the past!" He said indignantly.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Sure Sirius, you'll find a way to leak all my nasty secrets to Harry so I might as well get a head start."

"Sirius may have run naked through the yards, but at least he didn't try to seduce the Potions Master." Remus threw in.

Sophia's eyes widened. "Two on one...not fair, and I did not try to seduce the Potions Master, that was James."

Everyone shuddered at the memory of their fifth year when James mistook the Potions Master for a Potions Mistress. "Good ole Jamsie, not the brightest one." Sirius stated.

"Most defiantly a memory I try to forget." Sophia stated.

"Why? It was hilarious!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"You two are sick." Sophia remarked in mock disgust before she wrinkled up her nose and laughed. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in a way that screamed, _'Those three are insane!'_

The tension dissipating, Sirius leaned forward and began to talk to Sophia, "So, darling of my heart, how was America."

Sophia folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair before replying, "Fascinating."

"How so?" Sirius prodded.

"Well I lived the muggle life, and I must say it is a charming one. I saw a lot of the other side, and the simplicity of it is astounding."

"Explain." Remus threw in. Sophia threw a look at him before she continued.

"Well...they are so much like us, yet different. They like to read, they like sports, they laugh, smile, fall in love, fall out of love, and die. They have hatred, and they have acceptance. I will hand this to them though, they dress better than us. I just don't understand how muggles can be hated by choice wizards and witches when we are so much a like."

Out of the entire conversation, the only thing Remus really heard was Sophia's..."fall out of love." Shaking his head he leaned back, what did he care how she felt about him, he hated her now...right? No. Dinner passed for everyone rather slowly, and after the beginning of dinner, Ginny soon quieted. After dinner was through, she stood up and excused herself. Sunset had begun, and Ginny found her solace with the setting sun. She pushed open the door and walked down the street to a park where a hill stood. On that hill, she could look out across and stare straight at the horizon, it was almost as if she could touch it. Ginny took of her light jacket and placed it on the ground, she then sat down upon it and brought her knees up to her chest.

* * *

Harry had felt the need to escape the house after dinner. He was tired, and he needed to think. He needed silence, he needed to find hope. Ever since Harry had stepped into the wizarding world his life had changed. He had expectations of him that he never wanted. He had defeated Voldermort once, so he would do it again. There were dozens of prophecies about him, none of which was he ever told about until he himself found it out. He was sick of having things hidden from him, and Sophia's sudden arrival had only intensified that. Shoving his hands into his trousers, Harry kicked the dirt with the edge of his black and white Converse sneaker. Sniffing, Harry lifted his head as he came upon the very same hill Ginny sat. He narrowed his eyes and the shadowed figure before him and then walked silently up to her. He stilled slightly as he saw the tears falling from Ginny's eyes. She made no noise, she didn't need too. The wind played small games with her red-locks and Harry looked at her with a new admiration. She was beautiful.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said softly. She quickly turned her head to his voice and visibly relaxed and tensed at the same time.

"Hullo Harry." She whispered as she returned her attention to the horizon before her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he walked closer to her.

She simply shrugged. "Thinking."

"About what?" He inquired as he stood over her. Ginny glanced up for a second before turning her head away again. She did not answer him. "Is something wrong Ginny?" She shrugged.

"I..." She broke off.

"Can I sit?"

Ginny gestured to a spot next to her, and Harry folded himself to the ground beside her. "What's up?" He asked her. She sent him a blank expression. Harry could still see the trace marks in her makeup from the tears. Harry folded his knees up and hooked his arms around them.

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"To be honest that hasn't been the highest priority of my life over the past two years. I guess it all comes down to Voldermort." He responded honestly.

"Doesn't it always?" She whispered. She dipped her head and looked back up. "Doesn't it terrify you?"

"What?"

"Fighting him." She stated simply.

"I've fought him before."

"Not like this. There's more on the line. Before it was...it was just about getting rid of you, now it's about getting rid of everything."

"Can you explain?" Harry prodded.

"The fact that everything I love or have loved could vanish in a solitary moment because of a figure...a man...that terrifies me."

"It should."

Ginny stood up and ran her hands through her hair before dropping her hands to her sides and looking down at Harry, "Then how can you be so cool? He took everything from you! He has tried to kill you so many times! He haunts you, he mocks you, and he provokes you, yet you are still so cool! How?" Ginny practically yelled as she looked into the emerald depths of Harry's eyes as Harry stood up.

Harry searched Ginny's brown eyes for a moment, "Because I have to be." He replied simply. Ginny groaned at his inadequate response.

"Don't you ever just want to-I don't know break something. Tell everyone to forget it. Fight for themselves? That you're done and through?" She said exasperatedly.

"A lot of the time, yeah. Ginny what is this about?"

Ginny closed her eyes and turned away from him. "I still hear him in my head. Echoes, yet everything he says is new. It's been getting stronger lately. I don't know what that means, but I can't get him out of my head...I can't..." Ginny broke off as a sob strangled her words. Harry walked up behind her and turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her as Ginny cried. The two stood there for a few minutes, and finally her sobs quieted down. Harry slowly pulled the two of them to the ground. He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Does anyone else know?" He whispered gently.

"No, and please don't tell anyone okay? My family has enough to deal with. My mother worries about you, your like her seventh son." She said as she laughed softly. "I'm not too close to anyone else. Wow I'm pathetic."

"Hey...why do you say that?"

"Look at me! I'm crying on the shoulder of someone who could honestly care less about problems that are trivial to you. I most likely look a mess too."

Harry smiled at her and shook his head side to side. He then grasped her face and wiped away the smudged mascara from beneath her eyes. Ginny blushed softly and tried to avert her eyes, but Harry's gaze remained steady, and she reluctantly looked back up at him. Harry's thumb continued to make gentle movements across her soft skin. Slowly he leaned down and ever so lightly their lips met. The kiss was innocent, sweet, and yet held a spark. Shocked, Harry pulled back. "What? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, "That wasn't right, you're Ron's little sister, I shouldn't have..."

Ginny held up her hand to stop Harry. "Don't worry about it. It was a mistake right?" She declared.

"Right. It won't happen again." Harry confirmed. Ginny looked at him incredulously for a moment, before she stood up and walked quickly back to the house. "Ginny...Ginny wait!" Harry called after her. She kept walking. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair and rested them on the back of his neck. Finally he looked up.

"Good job Potter." He whispered.

* * *

Back at 12 Grimauld place, everyone had taken their plates to Molly. Sophia stood in the kitchen with Molly while Sirius and Remus walked into the parlor. Remus fell down into a nearby chair with a grunt while Sirius walked over to study the bookshelves. He turned around to see Remus sitting with his hand covering his eyes and at the moment Sirius decided to go talk with Sophia. He shuffled into the kitchen and Sophia and Molly turned around.

"Hey Molly, may I borrow Sophia for a moment?" Molly looked at Sophia and shrugged.

"She's all yours."

Sophia laughed and walked with Sirius out of the kitchen. The two walked up to Sophia's room and sat on the couch in front of the fire place. "What's up?" Sophia asked as she turned sideways to face him. Sirius looked at her.

"Just saving you from the wrath of Molly's cleaning."

She laughed, "Well I thank you much. But I sense an ulterior motive."

Sirius sighed, "Okay you got me. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"And you won't get mad?"

"...I can't promise that."

Sirius laughed, "Fair enough. Okay, I just want to know...why didn't you ever write?"

Sophia looked confused, "Huh?"

"When you were gone...you never wrote."

"I didn't keep in contact with anyone..."

"You kept in contact with Lily..."

"That was a different circumstance Sirius."

"How?"

Sophia groaned, "Because I knew things and still know things that you don't."

"Merlin Sophia, that's what you have been telling everyone! If you "know" so damn much then explain!"

"Calm down Sirius!"

"I am calm."

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I wasn't yelling...I was merely raising my voice."

"Well don't."

"Answer the damn question Sophia."

"Why didn't I write? I couldn't. Why did I write to Lily? Because in those last few moments I knew I would not see her again before she died. When you know that, you tend to want to keep in touch, keep some sort of relationship, I've had a lot to regret, but I did not want one of those things to be breaking off contact with my best friend when I knew she was going to die before I saw her again."

"I almost died!" Sirius yelled.

"I know." Sophia whispered as she turned her head away.

"So that shoots a hole in your theory."

"No it doesn't, why? Because your alive. Because I knew you wouldn't die...not before I saw you again."

"I spent the better part of my life in Azkaban, everyone that knew me betrayed me, and people still think I murdered all those people, and you never even wrote to tell me whether you had joined the majority or believed my innocence. But then-" Sirius broke off, "it's not like you knew anyway."

"I knew. And I knew you didn't do it."

"How did you know?"

"I-"

"You what Sophia? Huh? You just knew?"

"Albus told me you had been arrested." She stated simply.

"Do you have the slightest clue what it was like for me?" He yelled, finally standing up and leering over her. "It was hell...pure hell."

"I know."

"How?"

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU!" She screamed.

Sirius took a step back, "What?"

Sophia stood up and walked to the fireplace where flames of a fire now danced. She stared into the orange heated depths for a few moments before she turned around, taking in a deep breath, "When Albus told me...I took a muggle flight over. I...I went into Azkaban...dreary place, I don't know how you stayed sane. I saw you. But Sirius there was nothing I could do! They wouldn't even let me talk to you."

"Right...if you were there, I'd have seen you."

"Are you really that dense?" Sophia asked incredulously.

"What?"

Sophia snorted in impatience. She then screwed up her face and all of a sudden her hair became black and her skin tone turned to a deep tan. She then smiled her new smile before returning back to her pale complected, red-headed self. Sirius gaped at her and swallowed before speaking.

"Bloody hell Sophia, you're a Metamorphmagus!" Sirius exclaimed. Sophia smiled softly as Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "How come you never told anyone?"

Sophia shrugged, "I wasn't really able to control it during my years at Hogwarts, so it only happened like four times, strange I know. Anyway, when I left for America, I took lessons and voila I am able to change at will. How do you think it was so easy for me to stay hidden?"

"This is just plain weird." Sirius said.

"Sirius?" Sophia ventured.

"Yeah?"

"How did you live through it?"

Sirius clenched his jaw, "I knew I was innocent, and I held onto that. You know what Dementors are like...they suck all those happy feelings away. I've never had that much happiness in my life, and when I was thrown into Azkaban for the snivilling worm Peter, I lived in anger."

Sophia shivered, "I couldn't have done it."

Sirius whispered, "You could have." Sophia looked at him intently after he said that before walking back to the couch and sitting down.

"No...no I couldn't. I am sorry that you went through that, and I am sorry for what happened at the Department of Mysteries."

"Were you there too?" Sirius asked.

Sophia smiled forlornly, "No, but it broke my heart when I found out. I think I read the letter four-hundred times, it was enough to make the parchment fall to pieces. How did you survive?" Sirius opened his mouth to begin to explain when a loud shrill filled the house. Sirius groaned. Sophia spoke up, "Mommy dearest?"

"I don't know about the dearest part." Sirius mumbled, "We'll continue this later? Okay?" He said loudly. Sirius opened the door and ran out to the portrait. "Shut up you foul venomous woman!" The woman in the painting turned to him, "Don't even start." He warned her. He then went immediately to work along with Harry and Ron to shut the drapes. When the chaos was through, he turned around, "Hey Tonks."

Nymphadora Tonks winked as she shook Sirius's hand, "Hey Sirius, long time no see." Remus appeared from the parlor and smiled at Tonks. Tonks turned her head to the right and saw him. She laughed and waved before running up and hugging him. Remus ushered her into the parlor, shutting the door behind him. On the landing Sophia stared down at Remus's back and the shutting door.

A/N: Okay I realize I probably misspelled some choice names and places...I apologize, no need to correct me on that, I know.  And remember this is Harry's seventh year, so the relationship between Tonks and Remus will occur soon. To my reviewers:

Lossenrhos: Oh I almost explained Sirius didn't I? Ha! You won't get it that easily, but no fear it will occur soon.

Crazaylady: Living in Alabama, I can only say that the girls don't even see "Southern Hospitality" we just expect it, selfish I know. Pardon my late update...I had Rent and well Rent rocks my world.  Yay Angel, Collins, and Mark!

Zesuit: Only slightly, and Im sure slightly painful, you may bow instead.  That was rather demanding.

Okay, to keep me up with a schedule I want um...six reviews by next Friday.


	5. Chapter V

A/N: Oh my gosh it's been so so so so so long since I have updated ANYTHING, and I apologize for that. I will begin to update my older stories during Spring Break in March, I know that seems quite a bit away, but I have a ton of things going on at the present moment that take up my time. However, I constantly get e-mails from Fanfic about author alerts, and I truly felt as if I had abandoned all of you. So here I go updating a story. I hope you can forgive this old teenager for being so busy, but if it makes all of you happier, my winterguard is doing VERY well this season.

Love you all!

Farley.

Disclamier: I don't own HP but I do own Sophia.

* * *

The remainder of the night passed rather slowly, and Sophia did not see Remus again until the next morning at breakfast. She retired to bed early but found her self open to a night of tossing and turning that led well up into the early morning hours. Finally around five a.m. she was able to catch an hours worth of sleep, but that was interrupted with an explosion down below her room. Sophia sat straight up in bed and groaned at the intruding sunlight. Cautiously, she placed her feet onto the floor and moved to the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower. Twenty minutes later and with little refreshment, Sophia padded downstairs to the kitchen. She was immediately greeted with a room full of laughter and the portrait of Remus and Tonks looking very much like a couple. Sirius looked up at Sophia as she sat next to him. He looked her over thoroughly and then leaned in to speak.

"Rough night?" He whispered.

Sophia cracked a small smile as she replied. "I guess you could say that."

Sirius was about to respond when breakfast was placed in front of them and Molly urged them on. "Eat…eat. I'll be appalled if you don't." Sophia smiled at the woman and gave into her temptations.

-

All through the meal, Remus kept glancing at Sophia whom seemed to have her eyes glued to the plate below her. At some point he turned completely away from Tonks and Sophia seemed to visibly relax. _Strange. _He thought to himself. Conversation ensued with everyone at the table, but Sophia kept to herself and Remus slowly removed himself to look over at Sophia. She was the first to finish her meal and she quickly and politely excused herself from the table. After a minutes Remus did the same.

He walked the steps up to her room and once he was at her door he knocked. He waited a few moments then did so again. Sophia finally opened the door and Remus pushed past, leaving Sophia to hold the edge of the door. She turned to him expectantly and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Remus began.

"Is everything alright?" She looked at him strangely and Remus decided to continue. "You seemed rather quiet all through breakfastand last night you didn't even introduce yourself to Tonks."

"I didn't realize I was supposed to. She seemed rather busy." Sophia said emotionlessly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked, quite shocked by her accusing words.

"Are you two an item?" Sophia inquired.

"What does that-"

"Then you should know what I meant." Sophia interrupted.

Remus began to grow annoyed, "I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to have relationships with other women."

Sophia groaned, "That isn't what I meant Remus and you damn well know it."

"Is it Sophia? Because judging by your reactions to Tonks, who is a wonderful lady by the way, I think you expected me to wait for you or something."

"What would you know of my 'reactions,' and I'm sure she is a 'wonderful lady,' excuse me if I was rude but it was just a shock. I however did not expect you to wait for me. You made it quite clear when I leftthat you had no intentions of doing so."

"And it goes back to that…" Remus said coldly.

"Of course it goes back to that! I loved you and you-"

"I what Sophia? What is it that I did? Break up with someone because she obviously cared more for herself than she ever would me? Break up with a coward? Merlin knows that would never make sense now would it?"

"Shut up just shut up!" Sophia screamed.

"How mature." Remus mocked.

"Go to hell."

"What would you know of hell Sophia? You've probably been living this wonderful life in paradise while I have waited here watching the world I once knew waste away. I watched my friends die, I watched good men die, and I watched evil men succeed. What do you know of hell Sophia? I have lived it, I have already been condemned."

"Since when did you become a man of weakness?" Sophia murmured.

Remus barked a laugh, "Me? Weak? Perhaps, but know this Sophia Miller, I am stronger than you will ever be!"

"What do you know of me to judge me Remus? You haven't seen me for over nineteen years and yet you think you know me so well? And I know nothing of hell? Try seeing your two best friends die and knowing there is nothing you could do about it. Try waiting seventeen years to finally be able to return to the world you had to leave for the soul purpose of protecting one little boy who never even asked to defeat Voldermort. I have tracked that bastard for years and his spineless followers, and yet I could do nothing to stop him, nothing! I know my fate Remus, and whether it be a fools errand or not, I know whom I have to face. Perhaps it was for the best that our relationship ended so long ago, but I'll be damned if I ever stop loving you!" Sophia screamed. At the end part she quickly covered her mouth and turned to the opposite wall. Silent tears burned down her face and for a while Remus said nothing.

"You saw Lily and James die?" He asked her finally. Sophia's shoulders shook but she nodded. "What did you see of Sirius?"

"I visited him once in Azkaban, I knew he never murdered Peter." She whispered.

"What have you seen of me?" He asked her. Sophia stood still and said nothing. Remus walked up behind her yet she still said nothing. "Sophia?" She dipped her head even further. Remus finally wrapped his arms around her and forced her to face him, his eyes searched hers.

"Please." She whispered brokenly. Remus pulled her in tightly and soon felt her tears soak through his shirt and straight to his heart. He held her even tighter. Sophia soon began to weep openly. Not loudly, but enough to cause Remus's own eyes to tear up.

"Is that why you left?" Sophia did not answer, and Remus took that for a yes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." Was her only reply. Finally she looked up at Remus and he wiped a falling tear from her eye.

"So you left." He stated.

"So I left." She responded, and at that moment Remus leaned down and kissed Sophia soundly, but all too quickly it ended and Remus pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I understand." Though she did not.

"It can't happen again."

"It won't." Sophia resolved.

"I should go."

Sophia smiled softly at him as she responded. "You should go." Remus nodded and left the room. Sophia turned her attentions to the window once more when images began to flash through her mind. She collapsed to the floor with the painful images strong enough to dizzy her. It was not until Sirius ran in a few hours later that she woke up.

* * *

A/N: Review…or not. Quite Dramatic, but I needed it to further the story on. Next chappie…all go to Hogwarts!

And I know you all want the goods on Sirius's return, I promise it will come soon enough, just don't wet yourself in anticipation.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only Sophia.

The remainder of the week passed by slowly and every few hours or so Sirius would walk in and check on Sophia. Finding her on the floor had troubled him deeply, and what was worse to him was that he had the sinking feeling that that scene would occur more and more. Seeing Sophia hurt him deeply. Every image of Lily flashed through his mind like a muggle picture in Technicolor, and Lily was his family. As the images progressed, James entered them as well, and by night each day, he relived the moments of finding James and Lily murdered on the floor and baby Harry sitting silently, waiting for mum or dad to pick him up and dance around the rooms as they once had. His dreams were filled of the years he missed of Harry's life, of Azkaban, of the few years before the Department of Mysteries, and of a few opaque visions of what happened to him thereafter. He did not remember much after his fall through the veil, everything just sort of paused for him. There was no light at the end of the tunnel; everyone believed he had died but he felt so alive, so free. That was all he remembered, emotions, feelings, nothing substantial, nothing he could explain to the others. When he had returned he explained that it was all a mistake, he had not fallen through anything. Those there did not believe the lie, but after a few days they accepted it, perhaps because they wanted to. No one wanted to believe Sirius died, so he did not. Sirius knew he would one day have to reveal the truth; he only wanted to find it for himself first.

The day to return to Diagon Ally finally arrived and the house was bustling with excitement. Harry was returning home, Ron was finally graduating, and Sophia was about to take her position as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The only two to feel a melancholy bout were Hermione and Ginny. Hermione seriously wanted to hold on to Hogwarts for as long as possible, she believed she would never be ready for the adult magical world, and Ginny knew she would be completely alone when the year ended. Her feelings for Harry had intensified, but she believed she would be known as Ron's silly little sister with a silly little crash on her big brother's best friend. She sighed as they stood around the fire place to floo to Diagon Ally; this year was going to be pure torture. She really had no idea.

Sophia had changed her appearance into a homelier woman with brown hair to fit into the crowd; Dumbledore had explained that the world need not know of Sophia just yet. She reluctantly agreed. Beside her walked Molly and Remus and in front Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Sophia made a mental count and turned to find Ginny walking behind. She slowed down and walked with Ginny.

"You know, no one will ever see how absolutely gorgeous you are if you don't smile once in a while."

"No one noticed it before."

"Ah, I would not believe that so quickly. Harry noticed."

"Don't play; he notices little outside of that group." Ginny replied pointing to the trio in front.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've done everything for six years, he just doesn't notice it, or want it."

Sophia paused and put a hand on her arm, "Then perhaps its time you moved on? You can't put your life on hold hoping he'll come to reason."

Ginny smiled bitterly, "Perhaps you took your own advice?"

Sophia smiled, "Perhaps I did. Wait, how did…"

Ginny shrugged, "A girl's intuition?"

Sophia nodded, "Fair enough, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Thank you. Now come on, it's your last day before school begins you-" Sophia paused as she saw Ginny's eyes narrow. Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Malfoy." She spat. Sophia looked up at the name and took a step back at the resemblance between the elder Malfoy and his son. She thought Malfoy would take notice of her and leave Ginny be, but he did not.

"Well if it isn't little Weasley, tired of tagging along behind Potty?"

"Shove off Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked, "Not nice today are we? Did he reject you…again?"

Ginny sighed and kneaded her fingers into her temples, "What do you want Draco."

Malfoy seemed surprised that she used his first name; he however quickly recovered, "So you've grown up enough to use first names then?"

Ginny looked thoroughly annoyed at this point and was about to say something very blunt when Sophia stepped in, "Ginny, I need to pick up a few robes, care to join?" Ginny smiled gratefully.

"Running away little Weasley?" Malfoy snickered.

"Nope, just taking a way out, I could punch you if you would rather that occur."

"You don't scare me."

Ginny looked up into his cool grey eyes, "Likewise." And at that, Sophia and Ginny walked over to Madam Malkins.

After two and a half hours, Sophia had finally chosen ten robes, most in black, but three were dress robes in a turquoise/aqua blue, a navy blue, and an emerald green. She then asked Ginny to pick out a robe. Ginny stuttered at first, but Sophia pushed her over to Madam Malkin and refused to leave the store until she had chosen a dress robe especially made for her. When Ginny questioned her kindness, Sophia only winked as she responded, "Every witch deserves a robe that she can be proud of."

* * *

After the books had been bought, potion ingredients ordered, the entire clan met up at Kingscross Platform 9 ¾. Molly kissed Ron and Ginny goodbye first, then Hermione, Sophia, and finally when she reached Harry, she smiled fondly and kissed Harry's forehead. She then whispered into his ear, "You have been a son to us Harry, come back to us and make sure Ron and Ginny do the same." Harry blushed as he nodded. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already loaded the train, Harry looked at Sophia questioningly but she just urged him to get on board.

She turned to Remus and Molly, "I'll be starting my teaching duties, but if either of you need to get in touch with me, you know how to do so. This should be a fun year…I hope."

Molly looked at Sophia sympathetically, "Good luck Sophia, some of those children are there with the least of honorable intentions."

Sophia smirked, "I have met Lucius's child Molly."

Remus cut in, "There are a few children there a lot worse than Draco Sophia. They don't publicize it as Draco does, but there are."

Sophia looked at Remus concernedly, "Has he gotten the mark." Remus shook his head 'no.'

"Not according to Severus, and Severus would know."

"Have any of the students?" She asked.

"A few, just be careful. I could care less if you offend them, but remember those that are graduating will gladly make you suffer if you rub them too wrongly."

Sophia stiffened at Remus's words, "I can take care of myself Remus."

"I have no doubt that you can Sophia, but there are others to remember, Voldermort is growing restless, so are his followers."

Sophia thought about that for a moment then whispered, "Well…so are we." The train gave its final whistle and Sophia jumped aboard. She waved goodbye to Molly and Remus then made her way inside the train. She returned to her normal appearance and went in search of an empty car, she found one and sat. A few minutes later she heard mocking voices and the door opened to reveal Malfoy, two ogerish boys, and an extremely handsome young man. Draco Malfoy looked at Sophia with surprise and then stated smoothly, "This is our car."

Sophia looked up at him, "I didn't realize the car had a name on it, and as I look at the door, I see that it doesn't."

"We always sit here, and it would be in your best intentions to move."

"What is your name?"

Malfoy stood a little straighter as if what he was about to say was of great importance, "Draco Malfoy."

Sophia cocked her head to the side, "Ah, well Mr. Malfoy, do you always to speak to your Professors in such a manner, or am I just lucky?"

Draco's jaw dropped immediately and the three young men behind him snickered, Draco then spoke, "I had no idea, I mean no disrespect Miss…"

Sophia cut in for him, "Miller. Sophia Miller. No harm taken. If you still wish to sit in this car, be my guest, I am just finishing up lesson plans." And Sophia leaned back into her seat.

The handsome young man spoke up, "Professor…Miller is it? If you don't mind me asking, what class are you teaching?"

Sophia smiled, "I didn't catch your name."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Well Mr. Zabini, it's Defense against the Dark Arts." She noticed that all four young men nearly choked on their tongues before laughing deeply. She raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

Draco was the one to speak up, "No, nothing at all, only that I'm sure Snape will love it."

Sophia grinned, "He did."

"You know him?" Blaise asked.

"For a long time now. Hasn't changed a bit." She replied.

"I'm sure he hasn't." Draco snickered. "Well I think we'll take you up on your offer." And the boys sat down as Sophia busied herself with lesson plans.

* * *

Around the same time, Harry went in search of the car where Ron and Hermione were, he finally found it as Hermione was leaving. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Head Girl duties."

"Who is the Head Boy?" He asked, she shrugged and went on her way. Harry shook his head and walked in to find Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny all in the car. His eyes paused on Ginny. She met his eyes for a moment and then quickly pulled her eyes back to her brother. Harry sighed and sat down at the only available seat…next to her. She seemed to tense up at first, and after a few moments, she relaxed, Harry then took the opportunity to lean over and whisper, "Can we talk?"

She looked over at him, "Later."

He smiled softly and left it at that. Dean and Seamus saw the interaction and the two nudged each other before smirking. They would have fun for the next year with those two. Twenty minutes later, Ron looked at his watch and stood up. "Got to go, Prefect duties and all."

Seamus looked up at him, "Any clue who the Head Boy is?"

"Nah, they haven't announced it I think. The teachers are probably still debating."

"But Hermione was a shoo-in?"

Ron smiled deeply, "Hermione was a shoo-in for Head Girl." He then left the compartment to attend a quick meeting and patrol the halls after. Dean and Seamus left later on to meet up with a few Ravenclaw friends, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Ginny had curled up against the window and Harry stared at her for a moments, she was gorgeous, he knew that, but the fact was she was Ron's little sister, he did not know if he could ever get over that. Ginny finally broke him away from his thoughts, "Are you going to talk or continue staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh…right." Harry responded stupidly. Ginny turned to face him and noticed a deep blush. She stored that image in her mind for safe keeping. "I just wanted to apologize again for the other day."

Ginny groaned, "Oh brother."

"What?"

"Harry…what will it take for you to finally wake up?"

"What?" Harry said, thoroughly confused.

"Forget it." With that, Ginny stood up and headed to the door, Harry's hand gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"What do you want me to say Ginny?"

"What is on your stupid mind?"

"You really want to know? Fine, I thoroughly enjoyed that…kiss, but Merlin Ginny, your Ron's little sister!"

"So that's the problem? Well excuse me Harry, but that is most certainly your problem, and if you can't get over that, then perhaps I have been wasting my time. Bye Harry." And she tugged her arm free.

"Ginny-"

"I said Goodbye." And she slammed the door behind her. Harry groaned and dropped into the seat.

* * *

At the Prefect meeting, Ron looked around at all the newer Prefects and was surprised to find Dennis Creevy as the new Gryffindor male Prefect. Like brother…and brother. He supposed. Hermione was leading the meeting and Ron sat back to enjoy Hermione's rants. He knew that he had completely fallen for her, but as her courage had lacked in some areas before, when it came to Hermione it was gone. So he spent his days watching her glow, and hoping that one day he would be able to do something about it, he only hoped he would not be too late.

* * *

Hermione looked out at all of the Prefects and her eyes narrowed at the sleeping form of Draco. She whispered a smile incantation and in moments he was drenched with freezing water. He yelled and sat up. No one answered his demands as to who had done such a deed, and Hermione then looked at him pointedly. "May I continue Malfoy, or are you insistent upon continuing your tantrum." He then leaned back in his seat, still soaked and raised his hand for her to continue. "Thank you."

"No problem, Mudblood." She looked at him coldly but continued. Her eyes searched the room as she spoke, and they landed on Ron's several times. She was surprised to find that their eyes continued to meet, and each time they did, her heart beat faster. She had loved Ron for quite sometime, but something always held her back, and something continued to do so. Once she had finished speaking, one of the seventh year prefects asked whom the Head Boy was to be. Hermione only shrugged.

"I suppose they'll tell us at the feast tonight. There will be another meeting tomorrow to hand out schedules once the Head Boy has been designated. For now, patrol the train. Thank you." She then turned down to her satchel to put her notebook back when Ron walked up to her…

* * *

Ron barely listened to a word from Hermione during the meeting with the exception of the last five minutes. He then walked up to Hermione once the meeting was over.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Ron, what's up?" She asked as she pulled her hair back into a low pony. She had finally tamed her hair and although it was exceptionally curly, the frizz had disappeared.

"Patrol with me?"

She looked at him uncertainly and then, "Alright."

* * *

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid was relieved that the night was clear. For the past few years the rain had been very unfavorable for the crossing, but as it was tradition, the first years crossed in the small boats only to arrive at the castle drenched and freezing. The second years and up walked over to the horseless carriages and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all piled into a single carriage. Ginny still had yet to speak to Harry, which he found completely aggravating.

Sophia had gotten in the very last carriage and was glad to finally find herself alone. Blaise had respected her silence, but the two beefy boys, Crabbe and Goyle had not shut up. Leaning back into the cushioned seats, she let the Thestrals carry her to the Great Hall. Following Snape through the teacher's passages, she walked to the front of the Great Hall and sat at the Head table beside Snape and an empty seat Sophia supposed belonged to Minerva. A few moments later, after the second years and on and taken their seats, Minerva walked in with a hundred and eight kids. She then spoke in a stern voice: "Before we begin, Dumbledore would like take this opportunity to speak to all of you."

Dumbledore then stood, "First, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Miller." He paused for the applause to subside and then continued, "I am sure you will all make her feel at home. The list of forbidden toys is on Filch's door if you need see it, the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest are off limits. Finally, as all of you know, Voldermort has returned. As this year will prove to be volatile, I must ask all of you to take extra caution, we do not know who is on our side and who is on his, and betrayers will reveal themselves this year whether on purpose or not. Please do not get caught up in something you cannot escape. With that having been said, let the sorting begin!"

Minerva McGonagall then placed the stool with the ancient hat down in front and it began its infamous song:

"_As the years progressed I have seen,_

_As the days have withered I have been._

_Light will fade into dark_

_And all of you will embark._

_On a journey that will prove itself deadly._

_It is my decision where you belong,_

_Whether it be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw._

_It matters not where you be,_

_Only where your loyalties see._

_Whether you are brave and true,_

_Perhaps cunning and swift,_

_You may be caring and gentle,_

_Or hold the intelligence of a thousand men._

_IF you stand together and prove your worth,_

_The world will not fade into that feared scene."_

The students clapped uncertainly and Professor McGonagall stood up and called the first name: Georgia Allen whom was placed in Gryffindor.

A/N: Ah another update, I probably won't update again, my Prom is this weekend as well as Championships, but you never know, if I get reviews. I may just do as such.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but Sophia is lovingly mine. That being said…

**I'M BACK!**

Many apologies for being so late, but updates will be weekly now, no worries. I'm very sorry, please don't hate me too much.

I've also put up Harry Potter and the Prince of the Centaurs-give it ago.

Without further ado…

The sorting finally ended with Rinaldi Zerviski landing in Slytherin. The applause from the Slytherin table was great and Dumbledore stood up once more. "Wonderful. A new year has now been set into motion. One more announcement, I'm sure everyone is wondering who the new Head Boy will be. This was certainly a hard decision as that there are many seventh years that hold the qualities of the Head Boy position and yet we can only choose one. We have therefore decided: _Ronald Weasley._ The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws burst into applause immediately while Ron turned a deep shade of red. Harry grinned at his best friend and slapped him on his back. "Good on you mate." Ron only nodded in return, casting the table an embarrassed and shocked grin. Meanwhile the Slytherin table sat glowering; everyone had thought Malfoy would take the role. Malfoy spoke loudly.

"Now now boys, I'm sure the Weasel holds some _qualities _that make him Head Boy worthy. I think we should all sing our anthem to the wonderful Weasel. Ready…one…two…." As he was about to say three he had taken a glance at the Head table, Snape was smiling coldly, but that Miller woman was glaring at him and shaking her head slightly. Draco faltered and Pansy looked up at him in surprise.

"Something wrong Drakey?"

"No, I just think it's time we rewrote the song." He declared as he sat down. Everyone at the table looked a tiny bit shocked but in the end they agreed. It was funny how many Slytherins were brainless idiots.

* * *

At the end of the feast, with Hermione and Ron heading to their separate dormitories, Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room alone. He had not felt this bad since his fifth year when Ron got his Prefect badge. Now that they had their own dormitory, things would be a thousand times different. He continued to walk up to the common room and stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady and realized that he didn't know the password. A female voice spoke behind him. "Fairy Flight." Harry turned around startled to find Ginny. She maintained her cool gaze but spoke. "Going in or not."

"Oh…right." Harry replied as he slipped into the common room. Everyone seemed to be hanging out in the room and Dean and Seamus gave a big wave. Harry grinned and walked over to the two boys. "What's up?"

Seamus smiled, "I think I've finally got the point of sockball."

"Football." Dean corrected under his breath.

"Right, football."

Harry nodded and then walked up to the stairs; he paused at the top to watch Ginny chattering with Neville and Colin, both of whom had changed drastically over the summer. Neville's face had rounded into quite a handsome one and Colin had grown what seemed a few feet. His camera sat on the table where Harry supposed Colin was finishing up his holiday homework, but somewhere he had lost the obsessed fervor for photography. Harry really missed Ron at this point.

* * *

Sophia was one of the last to leave the Hall and Severus Snape had grudgingly decided to escort her to her class room, office, and dormitories. He opened a heavy door and led her inside. "This is your classroom, through that door is your office, and through your office are your personal dormitories."

Sophia grinned excitedly at Snape. "Thank you." She stepped into the room and felt a chilling draft. Frowning to herself she muttered an incantation and the room warmed up at once. She lit the candles on the wall with a swish of her wand and went to work at decorating her classroom. It was a part of teaching she especially loved. She pulled out maps of Romania, Bulgaria, Scotland, Britain, Ireland, France, and a large map of Africa. One each map sat a different colored pin marking the place of a specific colony of creatures. Looking at Romania, she noticed a large number of red pins north of the largest Vampire colony. They were spreading out. She then began to pull out diagrams of the more well known Dark Creatures- Werewolves, Vampires, Grindylows, Merpeople, Kelpies, Hinkypunks, Red Caps, Banshees, Mummies, Trolls, Basilisks, Hydras, Kappas, and Hags, as well as other creatures she simply enjoyed- Phoenixes, Unicorns, Sirens, Griffins, and Kneazles. She then began to put up a few well-known Dark Art detectors (she hoped they didn't go off too much) and finally lined one wall with a hundred or so books all pertaining to Defense the Dark Arts in dealing with witches and wizards, creatures, curses, hexes, and jinks. There were a few about Voldermort and of course Harry Potter. Finally pleased with herself, she decided to decorate her office later and walked straight into her dormitories. She sighed with contentment.

Her room was decorated in blues and silvers. She jumped onto her bed face first and only one thought entered her mind, "It was wonderful to be back." She quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed, the next day would be a long one.

* * *

At breakfast Ron and Hermione slipped next to Harry at the table. Ron leaned over, "If you want to stay with me in the Head dormitory you're welcome to do so-she's driving me nuts."

"I heard that Ronald."

"I hold no doubt about that Hermione."

Harry looked over at Ron, "Do you two always have to argue." Ron looked sheepish.

"I suppose so, it's just how our relationship is." He replied. Malfoy and Zabini walked by their table.

"If it isn't Potty and crew. Tell me Weasley, what did you have to do to become Head Boy. I'd ask if you paid them off, but your family hasn't the money."

"Shove off Malfoy." Ginny's voice spat from behind them.

"Aw wittle Weasley taking up for her big brother." He scrunched up his face in a sickeningly sweet way and then immediately dropped it looking rather disgusted. "How repulsive."

"It's good to know you've learned to fight your own battles Malfoy, did you just get tired of the two trolls?"

"And where pray tell are your friends? Oh it slipped my mind for a moment, you haven't any."

Ginny only shrugged her shoulders. "Your insults are growing lame, perhaps you do need Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum by your side." And with that she took a seat on the other side of Hermione and began to eat.

"I would watch my step if I were you Weasley."

"I told you once Malfoy-you don't frighten me. Now run along and eat." She said dismissively, pointing to his table.

"You need to learn how to speak to your superiors."

"You aren't my superior."

"The hell I'm not."

"Listen Malfoy, if having a disgusting brand burned onto my arm is what it takes to make me superior to the rest of the world, I think I'll pass." Malfoy looked as if he wanted to say more but instead disappeared in a huff, Zabini laughing at his side. Once they got to their table, Zabini leaned over.

"She got you mate."

"Shut up." Malfoy muttered. Across the hall Ginny gleamed.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Slytherins walked down to the Defense against the Dark Arts room. Harry, Hermione, Ron took seats up by the front and Sophia smiled softly at them. The bell rung and everyone sat down silently, waiting for her to begin. "Happy to be seventh years?" A collective _Yes_ filled the room. "I thought so. Well seeing as how this is your last year it is my duty to insure that you are as prepared as possible to face the reality outside these walls. I see most of your teachers in the past haven't been the best source of candidates to fulfill this obligation, but you are not as disgustingly behind as I had feared. The first three weeks will be a quick review over the past six years, and then after that…" She paused raising an eyebrow, "well you'll just have to wait and see. Any questions? Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor, do you think three weeks is enough time? I mean we're pretty behind on human-like creatures, we only got through werewolves completely and read about vampires and such and I was just hoping that perhaps-"

But Sophia cut her off, "I have full belief that you will be able to understand everything needed to know in three weeks, and if it takes longer, well that isn't a problem. But I do expect all of you to work hard in this class. Malfoy stop passing love notes to Mr. Zabini please." Malfoy immediately stopped and narrowed his eyes but a smile from Sophia told him she meant no offense. "Any other questions? Yes Mr. Finnegan is it?"

"Yes ma'am, I was just wondering, where do you come from. I mean you already stated yourself that our past teachers haven't been adequate in teaching, what should make us believe you are any different?"

"Well, I attended Hogwarts for five years and certain…er…events caused me to leave. I finished my education at a magical school in the states and then began teaching English Literature at a muggle school, I've been doing that ever since." Another hand went up, "Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"What type of events-ouch!" Ron asked as Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"If she wanted us to know, she would have told us in the first place." Hermione muttered.

"Give it a rest Hermione." Ron responded.

She raised an eyebrow and grinned at the two, "That's enough. During my years at Hogwarts, Voldermort began to first rise to power, he murdered my family and would very much like to see me burn. Any other questions?" No one raised a hand. "Good, then we can begin. Open up your books to page twenty-Banshees…can anyone tell me about them?" A few hands went up. "Splendid."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly for Sophia but at the end she was longing for a long bath and a pint of chocolate ice cream. Instead she received an owl to report to Order Headquarters at Grimmauld Place. "Perfect." She muttered. As she was leaving her room she found Severus Snape waiting for her.

"I'm to show you the apparition point." He said tonelessly.

"Hello to you too Severus." She replied. He looked sharply at her and Sophia held her tongue. "Lead the way master."

Snape caught her sarcasm, "That tongue has always gotten you into trouble hasn't it Sophia."

She grinned wickedly, "Of course it has." They walked a few steps in silence, and then Sophia asked. "Why did you come over to Dumbledore's side? Was it because Voldermort fell and you were too much of a coward to take responsibility for what you had done wrong? Or am I way off base?"

"Way off base Miss Miller, but you always had a special assumption for me."

"You held an equally blind assumption about me Severus."

"Look at whom you hung out with." Severus spat.

"Likewise." Sophia retorted.

"Why I came over to Dumbledore's side is between Dumbledore and myself alone." He finally said coldly. "But to ease your prying conscience a bit, I came over before Potter stopped Voldermort."

Sophia looked at him quite surprised, "Then I did have the wrong measure of you Severus." She admitted.

He looked over at her and the two stopped. His dark eyes appraised her for honesty in her words, he found them. Finally he admitted, "Your measure wasn't too far off Miss Miller…"

"Sophia." She interrupted. Severus paused.

"Sophia then. I did do awful things to your family."

She bit her lip and looked away. "That you did." She whispered.

"I can't take back what I did back in my Death Eater days, but I am sorry for them. I can't do much else."

"It's going to take some getting used to being on the same side as you Severus."

"I still have trouble doing so Miss Miller."

"Sophia." She reminded.

"Er…Sophia."

"Come on, we'll be late for the meeting, and I'm really looking forward to the party favors." The two walked out of the castle in silence while a boy looked down at them frowning.

A/N: And thus ends Chapter Seven. Review.


End file.
